Big Time Jealousy
by november 2 1990
Summary: In the beginning there isn't a lot of jealousy, but dont worry there will be i will make all of the characters get mad, and then they will all get jealous over their lovers. KendallxJo JoxOC LoganxCamille CamillexKendall JamesxJo CarlosxCamille LoganxJo CarlosxJo Eventual Jendall. Kendall will fight for his girl. Rated M for ch 2 and others. Language is not appropriate.
1. Jealousy

**A/N I am writing because I have a passion. Thanks for all of the reviews. Please review. The very beginning, Kendall and Jo just have crushes on each other.**

**Shout- out- B Jendall- thanks for uploading your story "A Different Take"**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Jo's Pov**

Why was Camille wearing Kendall's shirt? Are they secretly dating? I had then saw Kendall walking by. I walked by him, and I had ignored him. Kendall had come up to me and he was following me. I kept ignoring him. I got to the elevator and then I heard Kendall say, "Why is Jo acting weird, I just want to spend time with her?" I just went back to see Kendall, and then I had saw him, with some new girl. I walked over to Carlos and said, "Hey Carlos what's up?"

James asked, "Jo why aren't you and Kendall doing your flirting thing, like you do every day?" Kendall then shoved the brunette off of his lap, and then he said, "Jo I am sorry, I don't know why you're mad, please explain?" I then said, "Why is Camille wearing your shirt?" Camille said, "Oh this, is Logan's, I found it on the floor in your room, and he let me keep it." James and Carlos start laughing. Camille asks them why they were laughing, and then James said, "Logan's been borrowing Kendall's clothes since we were 10."

"Oh," I said. Kendall then came up to me and said, "I like you not her, can you please give me another chance?" I thought I should be the one apologizing. I then nodded my head, and took his hand. "Jo!" I then said, "Kendall, this is my ex- boyfriend from North Carolina." I then saw Katie walk up.

**Katie's Pov**

"Jo who's this?" I asked as I walked out to the pool. I heard Jo say, "Kendall this is my ex- boyfriend." I knew that Kendall was going to tell that guy to take a hike. It was obvious that he was in love with Jo. Even though he protected Lucy from Beau, he was never over Jo. He protected Lucy, because he was always the protective guy. Kendall had waited until after he found out Beau was bad, to get rid of him. But since Kendall chose Jo, he is going to tell that guy to take a hike. I had to stop him. "Jo why don't you and…" "Kevin," Jo said. "Go to the pier together," I suggested. "Ok," Jo said, happily.

"Katie, why did you do that?" Kendall yelled to me. "Because I need to tell you, he is bad, he can't be trusted. Kevin…" Kendall ran to Jo as soon as I told him.

**Jo's Pov**

I was having a great time with Kevin until Kendall walked into the middle of our date. I don't know why Kendall was here. I then kissed Kevin, and then we got up, to talk to Kendall, he said, "Jo I, what is he doing here?" "We are on a date," I replied. Kendall had a sad look on his face. I looked at him, and he looked like he was going to beat Kevin up. Kendall raised a fist and then he walked away. I didn't know what that boy was going to do. He was a boy full of surprises. After Kevin and I had spent all of our tickets on rides, we went home. When I walked into the Palm Woods with Kevin, I saw Kendall with roses in his hands, and a guitar in the other. There was a big stuffed teddy bear on the table that said, for Jo.

Kendall is so sweet. I realized that I have to Kendall how I feel about him.

I told Kevin to go to the apartment and I would meet him there. I went over to Kendall and said, "Ken what's all this for."

Kendall put the flowers down, picked up his guitar and said, "Jo I really like you. Nothing can change that. I am in love with you. I could never forget about you." I felt flattered, but I was in love with Kevin. I told Kendall and he bided me a goodbye, but before he did, he kissed my cheek, and his lips lingered for a moment. I then watched as he was getting ready to leave. I had grabbed his collar, and I had kissed him on the lips. We went into a make out session, and then we broke apart. I had then said, "That was amazing." Kendall said, "Jo you are still the best kisser I have ever met." He then said after pausing, "Jo I love you." I then ran to my room.

**A/N this is my story please review. **


	2. Sex behind Carlos

**A/N I am writing this because I got no homework. Please review. Rated M for some inappropriate stuff. I warned you, if you like fluff and smut read, if you don't skip this chapter. When will Carlos learn not to leave Kendall and Jo alone in a room.**

**Shout- out- To All of you- thanks for reviewing. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Kendall's Pov**

Ever since I Carlos and Jo started dating, I felt instantly jealous. It is my fault anyway. If I hadn't picked Lucy then none of this would have happened. I still loved Jo, I only said yes to Lucy, because I didn't want to hurt her feelings. I had been spying on them constantly, making sure Carlos didn't kiss her.

When he tried, I stopped them by having a dog run up to them, having the paparazzi show up, dressing up in a costume, and offering them free ice cream. Out of all people, he chooses Jo. I guess he felt bad for her, because she got rejected, and then she started to fall in love with him. I had to show her that I still care for her.

I decided to knock on her door 3I and when the door opened a Carlos in just boxers and a tee shirt opened the door. I asked if I could come in and he said, "Yes." I then saw Jo walk out in just a bra and jeans and say, "Carlos…" She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw me. She knew that I had seen her naked before when we had sex the day before she left for New Zealand. I had beaten Carlos because I had taken Jo's virginity and she had taken mine. Carlos had never seen Jo.

I knew that Jo looked a little weirded out when she saw me. She quickly went into the bedroom that we had made love in, and grabbed a shirt. She put it on, and asked, "Kendall what are you doing here?" I then looked at her and then at Carlos. I had then said, "Jo I was going to tell you something important, but it seems that you and Carlos are doing other things." Jo said, "Kendall visit me later and I will tell you."

I then left, and waited outside Jo's door, and then I heard, what I never wanted to hear, "Jo, fuck me harder." Carlos was having sex with my ex- girlfriend. I heard after that, "Jo your boobs are so big; you're so fucking tight. I am gonna cum." I left I couldn't take it anymore. I loved Jo, and now she has moved on. I need to forget Jo. Even if she was the prettiest girl I ever dated.

I asked Logan for help once I got back to 2J. Logan just asked, "What did you like most about her?" I listed, "Her blonde hair, her big brown eyes, her bushy eyebrows, her personality, her lips, her nose, her hands, her legs, her body, her sense of humor, her jealousy, and how great she was in bed." Logan said, "Let's go and talk to her right now." I said, "No." Logan then shot me with a dart, and I passed out.

I woke up in Jo's apartment, and I was lying on the couch. Jo then said, "Good morning Kenny." Wait she just said my nickname. I said, "Joey, is that you." She nodded and then I asked, "Where's Carlos?" "Out buying condoms," Jo replied. I said, "Jo I never got over you, I miss you, I miss being with you. I miss kissing you." Jo then sat in my lap. I had held her hips, and then Jo said, "Kendall why is there a bulge in your pants." I replied, "I haven't had anyone after you, and having someone as pretty as you on my lap makes it bigger. It gets painful after a little bit." Jo then asked, "Ken do you still love me?" I said, "Yes."

Jo had then said, "I missed and love you too, but I am with Carlos I don't want to hurt him." I said, "Jo can you…" Jo then said, "Get rid of that bulge in your pants, Kendall Jr. is tickling me." I wasn't thinking of that I was going to ask if I could give her a quick kiss, but that works too. I then watched as Jo pulled down my pants, and had then looked at me I saw pure lust in her eyes.

She hasn't seen me in a while. I then shivered at the coldness. I felt her play with the hemline, a little and shove her hand down. I then felt her grab a hold of it, she started to softly stroke the underside of it. I had moaned. She then pulled my boxers down, and saw my penis. It was jumbo because of it getting bigger due to the friction, Jo caused. She then said, "It's bigger than last time." I then said, "Well it is due to seeing you." I then felt her start to rub faster, and faster. After a while, she stuck it in her mouth and then I had an orgasm in her mouth.

She swallowed it. I then saw her, take my dick again, and rub it against her jeans. I then stripped her of her jeans, and then I felt her friction again. I felt her through her underwear. I pulled off her thong, and I then stuck a finger into her, and then another, another, another, and my last finger. I had a whole hand in her. I then pulled my hand out and licked everyone. Jo asked why I did that, and I had told her, "I like the way you taste."

I had then grabbed my wallet and pulled out a condom. I put it on and then I stuck my head in the middle of Jo's legs, and I licked her center, and her folds. I then held her thighs around my waist and I entered inside of her. I then slid a hand under her shirt, and I pulled it off. I then pulled off her bra, and massaged her breasts, and kissed them.

I sucked gently, and nibbled on them. I had then started to lick all over Jo's body. Jo just grinded into me. I had then held her ass and I hit it playfully. Jo then decided that she wants control. I had let her have her way. She then pulled off my shirt, and I was left naked by my naked ex- girlfriend. I was still inside of her. I moved all the way into her, and our bodies were right next to each other. I had then felt her pull out of me and go to my penis. She seemed to like that. I had let her take it. She then put it in her mouth. I was getting more than one blow job today.

I then heard a knock on the door. Jo just said; "forget about it, this is just about you and me making love." I then went back inside of her when she was done. We fell asleep inside of each other. When we woke up an hour later, I then looked down, and I then thrust into Jo, and she woke up. I had then said, "We are in trouble."

But Jo then said, "No we aren't, just don't say anything to anyone." I said, "Jo are we having an affair?" Jo nodded. I got my girl back. Now I just pulled out of Jo, and we got ready for the day. I kissed her goodbye, but I had to stop myself so I wouldn't make out with her. I saw Carlos on the other side of the door, asking, "Why were you with Jo?"

**A/N This is part one of Jolos/Jendall and Kenlos friendship.**


	3. how to break it to carlos, and solutions

**A/N I am writing another chapter for Big Time Jealousy it is continued from chapter 2. Characters may be out of character. Drake Bell is going to be in this story but in a later chapter.**

**Shout- out- Your Smile Makes My Day- Thanks for the Review. But that's why it's rated M. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Carlos's Pov**

I see Kendall walk out of Jo's apartment. I then asked, "Why were you with Jo?" "Well I had to give her a proper welcoming back," Kendall said. I then looked at Kendall he had an I still love her look. I then said, "I know you still like Jo, but you better not steal her from me." Kendall had then said, "Well we just had sex." I then punched Kendall and ran to 2J.

**Kendall's Pov**

I then ran back to 2J and I saw Carlos sulking. "Buddy I still love her, you can date Lucy," I said to Carlos.

"Kendall you don't understand, I really like Jo, I liked her before you did," Carlos spoke. "Carlos, I love Jo I was going to ask her to marry me," I said. Jo knocked on the door, and I kissed her, she kissed me back and then pulled away.

"Carlos I think we should break up, I still have…" Jo said. "Jo I know you still have feelings for Kendall," Carlos said. I then looked at Jo and she came over and hugged me. I then looked at Carlos, he looked broken.

I then saw Carlos leave the apartment. I then said, "Jo want to, make out." Jo nodded. I then started to kiss her. She then unbuttoned my shirt and I was shirtless. I then heard the key in the door. I pulled my shirt back on. Jo liked me and I liked her. We were perfect for each other.

Logan walked in and asked why Carlos was not happy. I had told him that I was back with Jo. Logan nodded. He and I then saw James walk in all pissed. I am guessing it is because I am back with Jo. I had held Jo close.

James said, "Kendall you are DEAD." I said, "Shut the hell up." Logan jumped in front of me when James threw a punch. James felt so bad that he had hit Logan that he left. We then were very happy. I had Jo, Logan was now fine, James will get over it, and Jo got Carlos with Megan. We were all good. James walked back into the apartment happy. We asked him why, and he had told us that he got a new girlfriend. Camille ran in and jumped on Logan. I then kissed Jo. We all settled in to watch a movie.

**A/N I know it was a short chapter, but I want to get to the next chapter where Drake comes in. please review. And follow me on twitter 1AllisonMullins. If you ask I will follow back. **


	4. Drake Parker

**A/N This is the Chapter with Drake. In this part, he is Jo's ex-boyfriend, he comes back and sees Jo. Jo and Kendall are not dating, but they openly flirt with each other. They say they are not dating, but everyone thinks they are. Sorry I haven't uploaded, my grades are slipping, I don't have my laptop anymore, I am using my family laptop. And I am trying to read all of your Jendall Stories, plus all of the other stories. **

**Shout- out- Everyone, thanks for reviewing and sticking by me. Without you I wouldn't be here. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own BTR, I do not own Drake Bell/Parker. **

**Jo's Pov**

I was at the pool, with Camille waiting for the guys to come down. I saw him. He was back. "Camille, Drake is here," I said. Camille spit up her drink. I then looked at Drake, he changed. He had his guitar, and then I saw Kendall. I looked from one to another.

Kendall went over to the smoothie stand, and Drake saw me. He came over, and I got up and I looked at Drake. He had his cute dimples, and his amazing hair. I wonder if he still is a good kisser. Wait I like Kendall, no I still like Drake.

I then said, "Drake what are you doing here. He told me that he was asked to perform on MTV in a few days, and then he would return to North Carolina, or he will stay, depending on how his performance goes. Kendall came over here and then said, "Babe here's your smoothie." "Thanks," I responded. Wait Drake is still here.

"Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan this is my ex-boyfriend Drake. Drake this is Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan. They are from Minnesota," I told him. Drake said, "Hey man." Kendall just said, "Stay away from my lady." "Jo you are dating him," Drake said. "No," I responded. "Well do you still kiss the same?" Drake asked.

Drake kissed me full on the lips. I didn't have time to react before he pulled away. Kendall looked pissed. Drake said, "Jo I have to go to my apartment." I nodded. "Babe, I am sorry, I didn't know that he would do that," I said to Kendall. I pulled him off to the side. "Jo we aren't dating, you can kiss whoever you want," Kendall said.

I grabbed his hands, and said, "Kendall I like you, Drake is my ex-boyfriend, you are my almost boyfriend." Kendall said, "Well I don't know. I really like you, but I don't know. Never mind I can't tell you." "Ken please tell me." I kissed his cheek, and then he smiled, and looked at me. "Jo I am truly in love with you, will you go on a date with me this Saturday?" Kendall asked.

"Yes, Kendall I will go on a date with you but now I got to go talk with Drake," I told him.

"Bye," Kendall said. He kissed my cheek, and then he grabbed my waist. He then kissed me full on the lips. He then left, without a word.

"Jo how have you been?" Drake asked. "Great, I met a lot of people," I told him.

"Can you come to my concert this Saturday night at 8, when I play for MTV?" He asked. "Sure I would love to, how many tickets do you have?" I asked. "I have one extra," Drake told me. He then said, "I have a brand new song no one has heard yet."

I then said, "Cool I have to go to my apartment." "Can I walk you there?" Drake asked, like a gentlemen. I then said, "Sure." We were walking and then I saw Kendall.

He came up to us and said, "Jo it's casual for Saturday and it's at 8PM." He then left. Drake dropped me off and kissed me on the cheek. I then shut the door and called Camille.

She had come over to my apartment, and we started talking.

**Jo: Camille I don't know what to do, I accidentally said yes to both Kendall and Drake's date on Saturday night. **

**Camille: where are they taking you?**

**Jo: Kendall is taking me on a surprise date, and Drake is taking me to his concert. I mean Drake is my old boyfriend and this is his first concert that can give him an amazing opportunity. **

**Camille: Tell Kendall that you can't make it. **

**Jo: He was so happy, when he told me; I don't want to hurt him. **

**Camille: Tell Drake that you have to work.**

**Jo: it is his first performance. **

**Camille: I will dress up and act like you, and I will put makeup on just like you, so I will take your spot in one of the dates. **

**Jo: What date do you want to go on?**

**Camille: Kendall's. **

**Jo: ok come by my apartment tomorrow at 4. **

**A/N Sorry it's short part 2 and 3 of this will be up soon maybe today if not tomorrow. **

**Read and Review. Please give me some ideas. **


	5. Fire and let's trick Kendall

**A/N I am writing because I owe you guys. This is part 2. I hope you enjoy. Jo has to decide between Kendall and Drake. **

**Shout- out- TheBLONDE14 It is about time you rejoin fanfiction. Read her stories. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Kendall's Pov**

I was getting a date with the amazing Jo Taylor. I was going to take her to the San Diego fair. When I went to go tell Jo, I saw Drake with her, maybe she was telling him off.

I then went with James to get ready.

**Jo's Pov**

I had seen Camille. She was going to the surprise date with Kendall and I was going to the concert. I did her make up, I got her wig, and her make up together. "If Kendall tries to kiss you turn away, so he kisses your cheek," I told her. She nodded. I felt bad; I was going to miss Kendall's date, the one who I had said I would go on a date with before anyone else asked me.

He was so sweet. When we were at the pool, he showed up with a pink smoothie, flowers and chocolates. He had given me all three. I thanked him. After that when we were in class, had my hand hanging off of the desk, so Kendall grabbed my hand and had, kissed it. He then put it back on the desk.

Kendall then sung me a song while we were at the fire pit jam. I felt so bad; hopefully he won't notice a difference. I forgot to look through the peephole and when Kendall was on the other side, he saw me. I had to think fast. Well Camille and I would change names, she would be Jo and I would be Jess.

"Jo your boyfriend is here," I told Camille. "Jess I will be there in a second," Camille said. "Jo who is Jess?" Kendall asked. "I am her sister," I responded. "She's hot," Kendall said. They then left. Camille can so pull this off. Drake appeared at the door. He and I had gone to MTV, he had wrapped his arm around my waist and I had accidentally nuzzled into him. He kissed my cheek and then he went to get ready.

This one is for my girlfriend Jo, who is over there, he pointed to me.

He said, "This is called Holly Wood Girl."

Hollywood girl  
Is lost again  
All of her hopes left her stranded  
Seasoned dreams  
Are just pretend  
She can't stand it

Why'd it have to happen to me  
Why'd it have to hurt so bad

Cause in this town  
Can't find up but I found down  
In the city life  
Can't turn around  
Can't give up I feel too proud  
Under the city lights

She doesn't believe  
In believing  
Miracles have died in her mind  
She knows the world  
Is deceiving  
Everything is wastin' her time

Why'd it have to happen to me  
Why'd it have to hurt so bad

Cause in this town  
Can't find up but I found down  
In the city life  
Can't turn around  
Can't give up I feel too proud  
Under the city lights

Get in line and hold your head high  
Pretty face will help you get by  
Step inside I'll make your tears dry  
So put on your smile

Ha  
Cause in this town  
Can't find up but I found down  
In the city life  
Can't turn around  
I can't give up I feel too proud  
Under the city lights

I then cheered for him, he was amazing he then came down, and said, "I wrote that for you." I blushed and he said, "There's that smile I love." He kissed me and then a camera had to by forcegot our photo. Oh well. I kissed back and wrapped my arms around his neck. My phone started ringing, so I pulled apart. Camille it said, "Drake I have to take this," I told him.

**Jo: Camille what's up?**

**Camille: Kendall found out. **

**Jo: how?**

**Camille: He asked why I wouldn't kiss him, and then I said, that I couldn't. he then looked at me and looked in my eyes and said, you're not Jo. He then pulled my wig off and said Camille where's Jo. I told him that you were out and that you didn't want to miss the date, but you had to by force. **

**Jo: Oh ok good, I will be at the Palm Woods in an hour.**

**Camille: Bye. **

Drake can you bring me back to the Palm Woods.

Drake and I were going back to the Palm Woods. He dropped me off at the entrance and I walked to the elevator. Kendall then walked in and then asked, "Why?" He then stopped the elevator. I had said, "Why what?"

**Kendall: Jo I really like you and you know that I like you a lot. If you didn't want to go on a date with me, then you should've said so. I leaned in to kiss Camille, and she slapped me I knew that it was her. Why would you do this to me? **

**Jo: Drake and I…**

**Kendall: Oh Drake is your boyfriend now. I never want to see you again.**

**Jo: *cries* Kendall. **

**Kendall: goodbye. *kisses her forehead.***

I lost Kendall the guy I cared most for. I just hope Kendall doesn't see that picture. I walked up to 2J to apologize. I walk in and I saw Kendall making out with Lucy the new girl. He made it clear, he was pissed.

I then heard the fire alarm go off. Drake was out, and Kendall was in his apartment. I saw Kendall run out with Lucy. I just stayed inside. I was going to kill myself. I then said, no to myself and started to run out. I saw this child trying to get out. He then got out and then I passed out.

**Kendall's Pov**

I was mad, Jo had lied to me. She had gone out with Drake. I really didn't mean it when I said I never want to see you again. I found Lucy and we then started making out. I then heard the fire alarm I ran out with Lucy and then I realized Jo wasn't out. I ran back in and I went to the second floor. I saw Jo passed out cold on the staircase. I grabbed her, and I hoisted her up and I carried her out. I flagged an EMT out, they started looking at Jo. I had kissed her forehead, and went with her in the ambulance. I had held her hand. When we got to the hospital I went with Jo inside the hospital room. When she woke up I was right beside her. I was about to apologize, but I saw a photo of Jo and Drake kissing.

**A/N this is part 2 part 3 will be up another time. Please review. **


	6. Camille likes him too

**A/N I am writing a part two for the Drake and Kendall story. **

**Shout- out- TheBLONDE14- please update your Big Time Rush story. P.S. this is rated M for a reason. It is the exact thing I told you I did for the really gross chapter you read before but only some parts are from that. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or Drake. **

**Kendall's Pov**

I saw a photo of Jo and Drake kissing. I was going to apologize to Jo, but then I saw that photo. "Kendall what are you doing here?" Jo asked. "I wanted to be the first one to see you wake up," I responded. "Awe, that's so sweet," Jo told me. I then heard her ask, "Why did you save me?" "Jo I may be disappointed in you, I may be upset with you, but I love you and I couldn't let anything happen to you," I told her.

Jo came up to me and said, "I choose you. When I get out of here, do you want to go on a date just me and you, no Camille, no disguises?" I said, "Explain this." As I held up the magazine. Jo said, "He got the job so he kissed me, and I kissed him back. Why did you kiss Lucy?" I then said, "I kissed her to try to get you off my mind, but it didn't work." Jo kissed me on the lips. I wrapped my arms around her waist, holding her hips in place, and she had put one hand on my chest and the other on my cheek.

Jo pulled away, and I said, "So about that date." Jo and I were really going on a date, just the two of us. I saw Drake walk up to Jo, and then I walked up to them and said, "Back off, she's mine." But what I didn't know that was Jo's real life sister, and then I saw Jo appear, when I said, that. I then said, "Never mind." I said, to Jo, "Hey you have a sister." Jo said, "Yeah her name is Jess." "You're prettier than her," I said. Jo then started to tease me, when we sat on a lounge chair. She decided to sit on my lap, and grind into me.

I smirked at her, and then I pinched her butt. Jo slapped me on the chest. I then grabbed her hips, and started to tickle them. Jo then started to suck on my ear. I had decided to give her a little fingering. Jo then said, "We aren't dating yet." I joked and said, "Babe, can you please kiss me?" She did, and then Logan walked by and said, "Get a room. It looks like you're about to have sex with her." Jo and I blushed. I then felt Jo touch my spot.

Hello danger zone. I then said, "Oh you want to play dirty." I then brought her to her room, and luckily her dad was in Florida for the week. I then heard her say, "Kendall Knight, why embarrass me out there even though what you did was so hot?" I shot back, "Well you started it, but what you were doing was so fucking hot."

_3 hours later_

I just had sex with Jo, and I guess that she and I will be dating. I then kissed her head lightly, and then I grabbed her ass, and put her on my back. "Kendall, let's put clothes on first," Jo said. I went against her, and started running around the apartment. Jo had then started kissing my neck. I then said, "Fine babe, we can, but I want to sleep with you." Jo and I got under the covers, and we cuddled. I woke up, and I saw a naked Jo underneath me. I then looked and I was naked too. Jo and I must've had sex. I then started to wake Jo up. I kissed her sloppily. Jo and I got dressed and ready for the day. I then left and I saw Camille in the hallway with her phone on her ear. She yelled, "You had sex with your not boyfriend." She walked into Jo's apartment.

**Jo's Pov**

I had sex with Kendall Knight. He took my virginity, and I took his. I called Camille and in a second she was at my apartment. "How big was he?" Camille asked. "11,'' I told her. "Inches or centimeters?" She asked. "Inches," I told her. "Well we had sex, and then I slept with him." Camille looked shocked. I then went to the pool and I saw Kendall and Logan. Camille jumped into his arms, and they both fell in the pool. I went over to Kendall and started talking to him.

**Jo: Hey Kenny. **

**Kendall: Hey baby. **

**Jo: So about yesterday…**

**Kendall: That was so hot. **

**Jo: yeah about that. Camille thinks you just want me for the sex. **

**Kendall: is she fucking kidding me?**

**Jo: Nope. She doesn't want you to touch me. **

Kendall then kissed me I then kissed him, back and then we heard, "Jo!"

**Kendall: Let her tear us apart, nothing can tear us apart. **

**Jo: Kendall I, I, I really like you, but I can't. **

**Kendall: Why? **

**Jo: Camille likes you.**

**Kendall: What?**

**Jo: Camille likes you. **

**Kendall: I think she is crazy. **

**Jo: Kendall it's your decision. **

**Kendall: So Logan likes Camille, Camille likes me, I like you, and you like me. So why doesn't Camille go for Logan?**

**Jo: Logan's her cover up. **

**Kendall: …**

Kendall then kissed me. I then without thinking, kissed back.

**Camille: Jo!**

**Kendall: Camille what? **

**Camille: Jo I told you…**

**Jo: but he just told me he liked me. **

**Camille: I was here first so I get dibs. **

Camille had dibs on Kendall, Kendall had dibs on me, and Logan had dibs on Camille.

**A/N This is part 3 of the Drake chapter. Please review. **


	7. Jo and Camille's Argument

**A/N I am writing because I owe you guys. This is the part after Camille likes him. Warning, Language is inappropriate. **

**Shout-out- Mystery Girl 911- I am going to try your solution.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Jo's Pov**

I knew that Camille liked Kendall, but she told me after I had sex with Kendall. I then went to go talk to both of them. Kendall kissed me as soon as I walked in to 2J. I then said, "Camille why don't you go out with Logan?"

Camille responded, "I like Kendall, he is broad, strong, blonde, has green eyes, a great singer, and he is so sweet."

I liked him more. Kendall just sat down and watched.

I said, "I took one thing you can't take, his virginity."

Kendall said, "I took Jo's."

Camille spoke next, "So, I like him."

Kendall yelled, "What is the problem?"

Sometimes he can be clueless, but it is adorable. "Ken, she is saying that she likes you more than I do, and I said, that I like you more. But what we want to know is who you like?" I told him.

"I like…" Kendall started, but then ran into the bathroom. He came out a second later, and then looked at us. "Jo," He finished.

"Ha," I told Camille.

Camille said, "You bitch, you are a man stealing, two- timing ass hole. You are the biggest slutty whore in the whole world."

I said, "You are a big fat skank with a slutty style, and that mole, what caused that? You are the biggest fucking cunt, in the whole world." I didn't mean what I said, but I was pissed.

Kendall said, "I am going to lie down."

Camille said, "Yeah why don't you give Kendall a blow job. You have to fucking steal my guy, why don't you go live in the fucking streets you hoe bag."

I was kind of hurt by her words, so I said, "Why should I at least I actually have a career? You are a son of a mother fucker, bitch." I then flipped her, using my judo skills.

Camille ran out crying. Kendall had then said, "Make out session on my bed?"

**A/N this is really short, sorry but this is just their argument. After the next chapter, they will be friends again. Please review. Tell me what you want to happen. **


End file.
